As a device for notifying of information by way of a vibration, there is proposed a liner actuator that includes a movable element equipped with a plurality of permanent magnets in a direction of an axis line (a vibrating direction), and a stationary element having a coil placed around the permanent magnets. For the liner actuator, there is proposed a structure; in which the movable element is supported with a spring component being plate-like, and a viscous elastic member for suppressing resonance of the movable element is placed at a position sandwiched between the movable element and the stationary element in the direction of an axis line (refer to Patent Document 1).